vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Danny Phantom
|-|Danny Phantom= |-|Danny Fenton= |-|Ecto-Skeleton= Summary Born to Ghost Hunters Maddie and Jack Fenton, Danny Fenton was just a regular 14 years old teenager until one day his parents created a new invention, the Ghost Portal, and tested it out only for it not to work and they walked away sadly. Danny decided to check it and try it out, but upon pressing a button the Ghost Portal turned on and zapped him. As a result, his molecules were fused with Ghost DNA, giving him the powers and abilities of a ghost. From then on, sporting the name Danny Phantom as his superhero ego, Danny had since been the hero of his hometown Amity Park, protecting it from evil ghosts and other threats alongside his best friends Sam Manson and Tucker Foley, while still struggling in school and avoiding those trying to capture him, ranging from the Guys in White, his friend and classmate Valerie Gray, and even his own parents. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-A, Low 6-B with the Ghostly Wail | Low 6-B Name: Danny Fenton, Danny Phantom Origin: Danny Phantom Gender: Male Age: 14 at the beginning of the series, 16 by the end of the series Classification: Human-Ghost Hybrid, used to be 100% human Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Energy Manipulation, Forcefield Creation, Ectoplasm Manipulation, Invisibility, Intangibility, Possession (Ghosts can take possession of living beings, inanimate objects, and other ghosts by Overshadowing them), Body Control (Ghosts can freely manipulate their bodies at will, stretching to open holes in their bodies, separating into their upper and lower halves, growing extra limbs, or pulling their own head off at no harm to themselves), Ghost Sense (Can sense other ghosts), Regeneration (Mid-High. Ghosts are able to completely restore their physical forms after being splattered against walls as goo or reduced to puddles of snot, jelly, a pile of sand, or smoke), Durability Negation (With Phasing), Transformation (Can transform into his ghost form and back at will), Attack Reflection (Can reflect the force of physical attacks and reflect energy attacks with his forcefields), Limited Electricity Manipulation (Can release electric shocks from his hands), Limited Data Manipulation (Entered his computer and overshadowed his game character), Limited Light Manipulation (Can create flashes of light with his ghost ray), Limited Dream Manipulation (Danny can enter a person's dream by overshadowing them), Adhesivity, Duplication, Ice Manipulation (Can also freeze pure energy), Sonic Scream, Regeneration Negation (Mid-High. His Ghostly Wail left Johnny 13's Shadow in a state of which it couldn't regenerate), Sealing (Can seal ghosts inside the Fenton Thermos), Limited Heat Manipulation (Can fire beams of heat from his hands), Power Absorption (His forcefield absorbed Vortex's electrictiy and granted him Vortex's weather powers), Statistics Amplification (Can amplify his strength with his ecto energy), Telekinesis, Explosion Manipulation, Doesn't need air to survive, Immortality (Type 3), Non-Physical Interaction (Ghosts can harm intangible beings with their attacks or by going intangible themselves), Soul Manipulation (Ghosts can remove the soul of whomever they Overshadow), Resistance to Possession, Soul Manipulation (Resisted Poindexter's attempt to overshadow him and easily pushed him out on his second attempt, Resisted Freakshow's attempt to control him with a staff that allowed him to control ghosts), Mind Manipulation, and Empathic Manipulation (Was unaffected by Ember McLain's Mind Control and Empathy waves) Attack Potency: Multi-City Block level (His ghost rays are this powerful. Can fight a casual Vlad and the Fright Knight), Small Country level+ with the Ghostly Wail (Caused noticable harm Dan) | Small Country level+ (Capable of fighting Pariah Dark, although he was still outmatched by the Ghost King) Speed: Subsonic (In "Maternal Instincts", he was stated to have a top flying speed of 112 mph) with Sub-Relativistic combat and reaction speed (Dodged an attack while traveling this fast. Can keep up with a casual Vlad in combat, who kept up with Valerie) | At least Sub-Relativisic (Could keep up with Pariah Dark) Lifting Strength: At least Class K (Can easily lift an occupied school bus) | At least Class K Striking Strength: Multi-City Block Class | Small Country Class+ Durability: Multi-City Block level (Can withstand attacks from characters on his level), Small Country level+ with Ecto Shield (His forcefields could block attacks from Vortex) | Small Country level+ Stamina: Very high (Fought giant ghosts for 24 hours; on another occasion, he was able to use his ghost form and invisibility powers through the night and into the day) Range: Standard melee range, Hundreds of meters with energy blasts Standard Equipment: Fenton Thermos, other ghost-fighting equipment Intelligence: Average (Is skilled at improvising and can be creative in combat, but doesn't do well in school) Weaknesses: Like full ghosts, Danny can be repelled/harmed by Blood Blossoms, Ecto-ranium, and Anti-Ghost Technology. However, in his human form Blood Blossoms have no effect. The Ghostly Wail takes a large amount of energy, usually causing him to revert back to his human form. He can still be seen while invisible by infrared vision as his body still produces heat. The Ecto-Skeleton Drain a massive amount of energy, however, Vlad later fixed this weakness. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Ghost Powers:' As a half-ghost, Danny possesses the same natural abilities as a normal ghost. He can fly, manipulate ecto energy, turn completely invisible to hide himself or sneak up on others, become intangible and phase through objects and attacks, and possess other living beings and inanimate objects. *'Ghost Ray:' Danny fires green energy rays of ectoplasm. He can also change the properties of it from standard destruction to light, heat, and can use them to exspell other ghosts from people their possessing without harming the host. *'Energy Shield:' Danny can generate a green force field around himself. His barriers can not only block but reflect attacks or absorb them. *'Cryokinesis:' Danny has the power to create ice constructs and fire freezing capabilities. *'Ghost Sense:' Is capable of sensing ghost activity, releasing a breath. *'Duplication:' Danny can create copies of himself that are aware of being copies, though this is rather difficult. *'Ghostly Wail:' Danny learns what proves to be Danny's most powerful technique. Releases a very loud and powerful scream. Has effects comparable to a tornado, such as shattering glass and paralyzation of living things. A major downside is that this reverts Danny back to his base form. Key: Base | Ecto-Skeleton Note: Danny Phantom is not granted Acausality due to lack of information in verse. While he did continue of existing despite the erasure of his past, it should be noted that he was under Clockwork's observation the entire time. Thus it cannot be determined whether Danny continued to exist due to his own power or due intervention from Clockwork that has simply gone unstated. Others Notable Victories: ''' '''Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Technology Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Characters Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Ghosts Category:Energy Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Good Characters Category:Duplication Users Category:Ice Users Category:Dream Users Category:Nickelodeon Category:Hybrids Category:Possession Users Category:Danny Phantom Category:Teenagers Category:Data Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Elasticity Users Category:Flight Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Light Users Category:Sound Users Category:Hax Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Heat Users Category:Power Absorption Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Ectoplasm Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Armored Characters Category:Soul Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 6 Category:Negation Users Category:Adhesivity Users Category:Durability Negation Users